Neutral Ground
by Celesoan
Summary: She was pure, innocent. He was pure lust, the sin itself. When Devil and God decided to send them to complete a deal, what could possibly go wrong? AU, No Senshi, Rated M for mature and light fluffy sexual content.


_Disclaimer_ _: I_ _don't_ _own_ _Sailor Moon._

 _AU, No Senshi, Rated M for mature and light fluffy sexual content._

 _It's not my intention to insult anyone's belief._

Summary: She was pure, innocent. He was pure lust, the sin itself. When Devil and God decided to send them to complete a deal, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 **Neutral** **Ground**

Hot angry flames lickt on walls, turned black ages before. Steam shot through every crack on the dark floor, like veins glistening red. A tall figure, skin red as fire, bellowed orders, angry, full of hatred, the only emotion it could muster. Another figure stood, waiting. His only clothes were trousers, dark like coal, as was his hair, highlighting his tanned skin he was showing. And showing off he did. He was all muscles, broad shoulders, well built chest and his abdomen... six-pack couldn't even begin to describe it. His head was bent, the black orbs on the dark hot ground, a scowl beginning to form on his sinful features. He tried to suppress it, he really did. But he hated to be called like a dog on a leash. He was The Sin after all. And he had to tend to thousands of lost souls, all aching for pleasure, they'd never get. Always on the brink but no release. He bathed in their... discomfort, screams of pain and agony, torture and begs, knowing he was the one who did this. And he loved it, loved the control he had. But right now he kept his head down, like the obedient slave he was, not wanting to anger him further. "Do as you're ordered!", the Devil bellowed again. The Sin only gave the smallest of nods, eyes blazing, anger shining through, before flames surrounded him, licking his skin, but not burning him. In a matter of seconds he stood in a dark abandoned alleyway of a big city. His feet now wore black shoes, his torso wrapped in a black sleeveless shirt and he knew his eyes were a dark oceanlike blue. He hated it. He hated to be in the world of the living, the earthlings, but he knew he needed the disguise to blend in. His feet moved on their own knowing the path he had to take, the scowl now present, his dark aura surrounding him, keeping people away.

High above in a light shining bright as the sun a gust of wind made its way through clouds like grass. Tinkling laughter could be heard like bells chiming. A figure lay in thin air, sprawling on a ground only seen by her. Slender fingers played with wind and clouds, reaching out, retreating, her skin white like marble, almost shining like the light. Silver orbs held nothing but admiration and love for everyone and everything. Long silver hair covered most of her body, a natural coat though she felt no cold, only warmth, always warmth. No confinements restricted her beauty but she felt no shame. Such emotions didn't belong here. To her sides, wide outstreched, lay her white wings, the typical symbol of her kind. The gust of wind toyed with her hair, fluffed her wings, whispered in her ear. A beautiful smile graced her lips, another tinkling laughter filled the air around her. Graceful she kind of stood up, spreaded her wings and flew to her destination. H.E. asked for her and she didn't want H.I.M. to wait. As she was in H.I.S presence, H.E. asked her a favor. She could have declined but was more than willing to please H.I.M. H.E. never would let her get harmed, of that she was sure. So once more she spread her wings and flew through the air, down to the world of the living, whilst her laughter followed her. H.E. smiled upon H.I.S. precious angel, H.I.S. most innocent creature, and though H.E. knew, H.E. would see her again, it saddened H.I.M. to see her go.

She first saw the blues of the water, then the lush greens of land and she decreased further. Her wings knew the way, knew the place considered a neutral ground. Far away from the livings, the civilization, a clearing surrounded by tall thick trees was doomed for the inevitable. Right before she collided with the ground her wings spread wide and she came to an abrubt halt. Her feet were carefully, her toes outstretched and when she touched the grass, a flitter went from her toes to her head, taking her angelic features, leaving her like an earthling. Her once silver hair was now a golden blond, bound together in two high buns to not touch the ground. Her eyes became a skylike blue the same she descended from. Her body was covered in a light yellow summerdress nothing underneath, she didn't need it. Her wings were gone, more like invisible, she still could feel them. And there she waited for the Devil's messenger.

The nearer the clearing the more he could feel its presence, its aura. It was bright like the glorified sun, sickening bright. He hated it. He just wanted to get it over and return to his dungeon. When he stepped out of the trees into the clearing, he was... stunned. He hated to admit it, but yes, he was definitely stunned. He stood there, waiting, contemplating... _appreciating_. He couldn't deny the beauty he was seeing.

She saw him approaching. For a moment she was surprised. She never thought a demon would look like that. Taking only his features, he would have been quite handsome for a human, but his aura made her pity him. He was lost, another lost soul of the Devil, never able to feel what she felt. Love.

He looked her over once more. It wasn't often, the urge, the need to do it, but with this one... he'd definitely satisfy his own pleasure. He almost could see it, how he had his wicked ways with her. But this was neither the time nor the place. He was the delivery boy and deliver he would. Seemingly out of nowhere he produced a small dark wooden box in his left hand and shoved it forward, arm outstretched.

"He send his wishes", he sneered, waiting for her to acknowledge his sarcasm. But she just looked up from the box, eyes bright and innocent, and likewise produced a small white rectangular envelope in her left hand. She took a few small steps towards him, her right hand reaching for the box, her left hand rising to him. Her gaze was on the box as she took it, her fingers lightly touching his. A stir went through both of them at the contact like a little jolt of electricity.

And he snapped. The box and the envelope slipped through her delicate fingers, as he lunged forward, encircling her waist, capturing her lips with his own. Wide eyed she looked at his closed lids, felt him, his hands roaming, his lips moving. And she felt the warmth that took her over, a tingling feeling deep in her belly. She didn't know what happened to her, but it felt good. And anything that felt good, couldn't be wrong, could it? So she surrendered to this new feeling, her eyes closing of their own accord, her hands holding onto his tall frame.

He pressed her further into his body, touching her wherever he could. She was responding and, for an inexplicable reason, this made him ecstatic. He needed to be in her... needed to be with her... needed _her_. He lowered them both to the ground, always kissing, nibbling, teasing each bit of flesh he could reach. He couldn't get enough of her silklike skin, her sensual pink lips, her intoxicating scent, her radiating warmth. He roared with his new hunger for her, sitting back on his knees, grabbing the thin fabric on her and ripping the garments into shreds.

Shocked her eyes grew wide, her head bent so she was looking onto herself. She wasn't ashamed, far from it, but she wondered, why he did this. Her wide eyes went up to him, questioning, but his gaze was on her body, restlessly moving from her chest to her legs und up again, in his hands pieces of her dress. However his eyes... they held an emotion she knew. It was so small she almost missed it and it flickered like candlelight in the wind, like he battled against it. The tingling in her belly returned, her breath slightly quickened and though she didn't know what it entailed, she wanted him to continue, so she could show him the one thing he missed in his afterlife: love and to be loved. Her arms moved up on their own, inviting him, hoping he wouldn't reject her.

He didn't have to be asked twice. His mind was clouded with one urge, neither realising who she was nor who he was and what he was about to do. In a swift movement he stood up, took off his shirt, followed by his shoes and trousers, going commando like he always did. Hastily he laid himself down on her, relishing in the feel of skin against skin. He kissed her again, felt her body underneath him, touching, groping, _demanding_ , whilst her tiny hands wandered aimlessly on his back. He couldn't wait any longer. With his skills, gained over thousand and thousand years of practice, he entered her in a fluid motion, burying himself deep inside her. He heard her gasp, but he was lost in this feeling of her around him, her warmth, her tight, the way she fit so perfectly.

Her eyes snapped open at the unexpected intrusion. It wasn't painful, but she hadn't known this was... possible. As this thought passed, he began moving above her and she felt the warmth again, the tingling, like fire in her veins. She shuddered at the feeling, her eyes closing again, her arms holding him tightly. All her being was focused on the feelings he evoked in her, the feeling of them together, the feeling of giving and experiencing love in a way she hadn't known before. It was overwhelming but felt... oh so wonderful. The spark inside grew to become almost unbearable, the urge to do something, to... release this tension making her gasp for air. Her body tensed, the feeling inside her exploding, leaving her breathless, shuddering and smiling. Afterwards she just lay there, finding it hard to breathe, eyes still closed.

He felt her release and it triggered his own. Grunting he collapsed on her, head on her shoulder, his forearms trying to get his weight off her. He was spent and he couldn't remember, ever being so exhausted afterwards. As he catched his breath, he raised his head watching her smiling face, her own labored breathing. Then and there he knew he wanted her again. He blinked, this thought foreign to him, confusion taking over his features. Slowly he got up on his knees, never taking his eyes from her, but being deep in his own thoughts.

She felt him get off of her, instantly missing his warmth, his skin, _him_. She sighed, opening her eyes, thinking of what might come next. As she looked up to him, he seemed to be... odd. It took her a moment, then her eyes went wide, mouth opening in shock, a loud gasp escaping, before her hands covered it. Tears sprang to her eyes, unnoticed by her, because she couldn't believe, what she was seeing.

"Your soul...", she whispered, her hand reverently reaching out to touch his cheek. Gone was his dark aura and therefore she saw... felt... his second half. And in this split moment she lost the image, but felt the wetness. Her hand retreated, reaching for the droplets on her cheek, gathering some on her fingertips. Mesmerized she watched them glistening in the sunlight, being sure angels couldn't produce tears and somehow knowing she now was able to. First her afterlife entailed only love and happiness, everywhere she went, but now she swam in emotions of all sorts, including love and happiness, sorrow and fear, joy and hope. She searched for her wings and felt... nothing. Her gaze went up to the sky. She was human.

As those two words registered in his mind, he focused back on her, seeing the change in her, feeling... knowing the change in himself. He stood up, looking himself over. He felt the blood rushing in his veins, his heart pounding, the slight chill on his nude skin though the sun shone down on them. He was... alive. He looked back at her, seeing her wondering gaze, just like he felt inside. His hand stretched out to her, wanting to help her up.

A slight shadow grazed her and she looked at the hand in front of her, then to the... man it belonged. She accepted his offer, standing up. They examined each other, smiling, standing less than a foot apart, not in the slightest ashamed by their nudity.

"What's your name?", she asked him and his brows furrowed in contemplation. However, before he could think more about it, one word fell off his tongue, coming deep from within.

"Darien..." It was almost a whisper but as it was said, he knew it was right, maybe his soul remembered. She smiled up at him, liking his name. "What's yours?", he asked her in return.

"Serena." As she was asking him, she pondered her own name, knowing it instantly. And she had more questions, but wasn't sure of his answers. "Do... do we stay... together?", she asked tentatively. He smiled down at her and she relaxed.

"Definitely", he confirmed. He thought about their clothes, seeing his laying around, but hers... "I'll get you something to wear. Wait for me", he instructed. She looked down at herself, then nodded once and he gathered his clothes, getting dressed. Meanwhile she noticed the box and the envelope, still lying in the grass. She took the envelope, considering whether to open it and decided there was no harm done, she couldn't bring it back either. She broke the seal and pulled a small white card out, three words on it.

 _You did well_

She smiled, sending a silent prayer and a gust of wind whirled around her, playing with her hair, tickling her nose. She felt the confinements on her skin and send a second prayer, just a 'Thanks'.

He blinked, surprised by the clothes that magically appeared on her. He was ready to go but it seemed, it wasn't necessary anymore. They looked at each other, her smiling, him perplexed, and her gaze fell on the box. He contemplated, too, just mere seconds, then picked it up and stood beside her, both curious and worried the same. Carefully he opened the lid. Inside were layers of layers of fine printed paper in blues, greens and greys. Both eyes grew wide, knowing what it was and knowing it was more, than one human could gather in a lifetime.

"He tried to bribe H.I.M?", he asked incredulously, seeing all the money inside. Again, they looked at each other, slowly smiling until both laughed out loud. It was kind of comical. They had themselves, a human life together and with this money nothing to worry about. He closed the box, shoving it down his pocket as best he could, then he took her hands. He stole a short kiss, small, sweet, leaned his forehead on hers, memorizing this moment. "Let's go", he said and she nodded. Smiling they walked away from the clearing into an uncertain future.

* * *

Down under the Devil roared, lashing out on anything that was near, smashing stone, walls and ground cracking more and the lost souls cried out in agony because of his heigthened anger. Not only had he lost a soul to H.I.M., it had to be his best demon, or so he thought. What were the chances that even The Sin couldn't corrupt an angel? He knew after their life, both souls would ascend, no chance for him to get even one back. He roared again, flames rising high to the ceiling of the cave and one left a figure behind, kneeling, one fist on the hard ground. The white haired demon looked down, the beginning of a scowl on his features. The Devil raged as he addressed him.

"Malachite!"

* * *

High above H.E. smiled upon the couple. H.E. had had faith in her, knowing she would fulfill her task. H.E whispered a word and a gust of wind rose, flying through the air, searching and reaching a blonde angel, toying with her hair, fluffing her wings and whispering in her ear.

"Mina..."


End file.
